


To Fuck Oneself

by ddrhckrzz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrhckrzz/pseuds/ddrhckrzz
Summary: Jeanne Arc was lamenting the lack of decent men in the world and how she didn't have a good dick to stir her up, especially when she was surrounded by a lot of hot people in Beacon and her hormones were going insane... Luckily, it seemed as though some God heard her call and the next thing she knew, she was fucking Jaune Arc, her male counterpart in the other world she wound up in.





	To Fuck Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this again

Jeanne Arc was currently fingering herself furiously at the Beacon statue, sitting atop the edge of the small pool beneath it. Well, it was one thing to be masturbating out in the Beacon Academy courtyard, it was another one entirely to do it near the statue which depicted one of her ancestors.

She just thought it made for an even hotter experience.

It's not like anyone could blame her, either—like, how could she have prepared herself for Beacon Academy?! Like... everyone's so gods damned hot it's unfair, she barely had any privacy in her room anyways! Well—that's mostly because it's a dorm room with her teammates in it, but still! Can't a girl have some time to relieve her stress and sexual tension? How do they even deal with it? She then thought about Nora and Ren and what they could be doing out in their alone time... God she wished she had a man to herself—heck, she'd even take a woman! Weiss Schnee was just so...

She bit her lip, squeezing her 'modest' pair with her other hand, all the while continually pushing her two fingers into her snatch. She didn't know what she looked right now—that was a lie, she could guess already, her clothes were a mess, her armor was on the floor—she had just finished training with Pyrrha—all the while she was fingering herself to the thought of Weiss Schnee of all people.

Jeanne didn't even know she was into girls until she met her, and now it was just—"Ah!"—too much to take in and she had to get some release. Why she didn't have her toy with her right now was the thing that was driving her crazy, but she can't just go back to her dorm like this! Pyrrha might look at her weird, Nora as well, and Ren...

She needed a dick.

That's just how it was. "Ah! Fuck..." Jeanne moaned as she pumped in and out of her snatch faster. By the Gods if Cardin wasn't a huge asshole and Ren wasn't taken by Nora (she didn't want to die by her hands either) she would have definitely gotten herself dicked by them already. She definitely wouldn't go to some random guy and pay them to have sex with her, fuck that, she wasn't about that life. She'd rather be fucked by someone she could trust, and someone she liked.

Sadly, most of the guys she know are either taken or are just huge assholes.

Why aren't there more men in this world? More men with big... strong dicks...

Fuck, she was close. Her breaths were becoming more and more ragged as she felt her orgasm close in, she had her eyes closed already, but now she was shutting them even more, bracing herself for the inevitable moment of release.

An image appeared on her mind—her ideal man, a tall, blond, and scraggly man with blue eyes. She didn't have much time to think on how specific it was as she suddenly came, the electrifying feeling overcoming her as she arched her back, with her trying her best to extend that feeling as she pushed in and out of her pussy much faster and her other hand pinching her nipples.

But it did not last long, and eventually she slumped down to lay her back against... wait, she was still sitting at the edge of the statue's pool, oh shit—

Jeanne's eyes opened wide in panic as she was falling down into the small pool around the statue. Her clothes were going to be wet!

All she saw was the shattered moon up above, the crescent opening to the left... When she fell down on the water, she shivered, feeling her dripping pussy make contact with the cold water below, it turned her on far more than it should have, making her bite her lip unconsciously. Jeanne looked down at herself and saw that yes, her clothes were indeed now wet... along with herself.

Both literally, and figuratively.

Jeanne sighed, why was her life like this? Still, she found her right hand creep down to her folds once more, making her moan slightly. Before she went further, however, she had to assess herself, she still had her clothes on, at least partially, and she just couldn't have that—besides she was wet already, might as well go all-in. Not like anyone was out in the courtyard at this time anyways...

So she then pulled out the rest of her jeans and panties, both of which were soaked like mad already, and threw her top and bra off.

Yes. She was  _this_  desperate right now. She leaned back on the small pool a bit, her head floating just above the water, and she let her hands do the work, rubbing her folds and fondling her breasts.

It was bad enough that she wasn't exactly doing all that well in combat class, to top it all off she had some huge ass responsibilities as a leader, then there was Cardin freaking Winchester having  _turned down her suggestion_  to have herself get fucked by him when he had blackmailed her, as if that wasn't bad enough, the world was just torturing her pretty little ass—"Ah fuck, this water...!"—by showing her all these hot people in front of her, be it a man like Sun Wukong with his sexy abs which she could just run her tongue down on for days, or Arslan Atlan who was one of the hotter female students incoming for the Vytal Festival with her damn toned body... not to mention how good she'd probably look without her small top on... or how Sun could just penetrate her tight little pussy with his huge dick (she was glad to have gotten some of those pics somehow) while having his tail go up and down her perky little asshole.

Or... fuck, Sage, that man just looked  _thick_. Jeanne would pay good money just to see him naked, fuck, she'd do practically anything at this point just to get a good dick in her. Especially from some hot looking guys she knows here.

Why were the Gods just so cruel as to show her all of this... and yet not have her be able to have any of it! It was basically an all you can eat meat buffet... but you couldn't eat any of the meat. And by the Gods she wanted a good meat inside her.

If only... if only she could have that perfect guy—that guy who'd just understand her well, who would ram into her tight little cunt hard and quick like there's no fucking tomorrow, who would force his dick down her ass all the while fucking her cunt with a dildo—that kind of guy. The guy who wouldn't judge her for being so weak or useless... Look, she just wanted a dick okay?

Jeanne closed her eyes again, trying to push her fingers in to reach that spot but it just... can't... reach...! It was so frustrating, she hadn't brought her dildo with her right now—well okay she was training with Pyrrha—but still! Maybe next time she should just train while she holds a dildo inside her cunt? Fuck, yes—that thought just turned her on so much, it was actually insane.

"Fuck!" Jeanne gasped, forgoing her breasts entirely and just deciding to rub her clit with her other hand as she continued to pump in and out of her slick, wet, cunt with her right hand, raising her ass up high in the air.

Oh Gods, if she was seen right now, she would be  _dead_  she would be literally expelled from Beacon Academy...

And by the Gods did it turn her on all the more. The risk was... "Fuck!" Jeanne moaned, pumping into her cunt faster "Yes... yes... fuck...!" she moaned, not caring of how loud she was being at this point, considering, well, she was already naked in the base of the Beacon statue where a small pool lied, fucking herself silly. Oh how she wished she could  _actually just fuck herself right now!_

Suddenly, an intensely strong jolt overcame her, an electrifying feeling beyond what she's ever felt from climaxing before—this wasn't right... or at least, that's what she would have been thinking had she not been too focused on how good that moment just felt that she just basically collapsed, twitching all over as she finished, juices mixing over with the water in the small pool she was in.

Jeanne's head was fully submerged in the water now, and she opened her eyes, surprised at how clean it was—in hindsight she probably should have checked first before coming over and deciding to get herself off in the small pool. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself relax into the cool water, her naked form submerged in it.

A sense of calm seemed to pass by her, as she felt the cool water around her form seem to hug her comfortingly... she could almost all asleep this way...

Except she actually needed to breathe in air.

Jeanne's eyes widened and she jolted up immediately, getting in an upright position as she opened her mouth wide, breathing in that precious, precious air... As she got over the initial rush of her nearly drowning herself, she sighed, looking up to the moon... wait, was it always facing that way? She frowned, but she shook it off as her probably just having faulty memory.

She then stood up and got ready to get on her clothes again so she could go back to her dorm room and have a nice, long, shower. Who knows, she might even continue from where she left off, she wasn't quite fully satisfied yet after all, much as that last climax was particularly intense...

Wait a minute. Jeanne blinked, looking around herself... where'd her clothes go? "What the...?" she muttered to herself, narrowing her eyes.

Okay, well, guess she wasn't alone after all? Damn though, missed opportunity for whoever stole her clothes, they could have gotten some decent booty out of her... What the fuck no, she seriously wasn't thinking right.

... God fucking damn it she needs to get fucked already.

Before Jeanne could let herself wallow into her depression any further, she went out of the small pool, shivering at the cool wind that came over her naked body. God damn it she wanted to get back to her room while, well, not dripping wet down there. Oh, sure she's dripping wet  _literally_  but that was because of the pool. If her pussy was dripping wet however... that would just be an awkward conversation to be had with her team... but it's not like she can do much about that, considering how she literally has no clothes right now.

What can she do? Go to Professor Ozpin and ask for his help? While possible, she didn't want to get told off for strutting around naked in the Campus, regardless of all the kinky ideas she has on the punishment the Headmaster would give her...

Jeanne quickly shook her head. "Focus." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, before opening it and exhaling. She then nodded to herself and walked to her team's dorm room, naked. Normally, in this kind of situation, she'd be covering herself up, right? Well... Jeanne has been out here at these times before for a long while now for her little... sessions with herself, and usually, actually all of the time, there wasn't anyone out here.

That is, unless there's some sort of early morning mission, then there would be people... even then, not many, for most, if not all, students fear the wrath of Professor Goodwitch.

Seriously, empty threats from her sound like a death sentence, that was how scary she was. Somehow, Jeanne still kept on with her own sessions so far, and seeing as it wasn't really interrupted by anything... Even now, it seems like people just don't like her enough that even if they  _do_  see her, they wouldn't care. Fuck she could probably be on all fours with her ass up in the air while begging people to fuck her pussy and nobody would care... That's just how much everyone didn't care about her right now. After all, why settle with her when there were already a whole sea of amazing women to go around?

Jeanne sighed, and finally she arrived at the JNPR dorm, a smile making its way up her face regardless of the possible interrogation she'll have if they're awake to see her... She loved her friends dearly, and honestly, she didn't think it would be all that bad even if she does reveal to them that she's been going out at night a lot just to have some stress-relief for herself.

Yeah. Pyrrha would understand... right?

Jeanne let out a sigh before shaking her head and placing her hand on the door handle... but it didn't open.

Oh wait, where's her—

"Oh... fuck." Jeanne muttered, looking down at herself, "I don't have my scroll on me..."

Gods damn it, why did she have to be so dumb?

"Welp... it was bound to be useful someday..." Jeanne muttered to herself, right hand reaching down to her backside as she put a hand on the door in front of her. She then put her right hand into her asshole, biting her lips and leaning her head against her arm as her fingers felt around the insides of her ass as she was looking for something. "Come on... come on..." she said to herself with gritted teeth, unable to resist the pleasure she was feeling down there as she rummaged inside her ass.

Eventually she found what she was looking for, that unmistakable small capsule in her as... pulling it out, she moaned, before immediately moving her other hand up to her mouth, eyes widened as she looked around herself, wondering if anyone heard her...

Nope, she was still in the clear.

Boy was she glad none of team RWBY opened the doors that moment, they would have been treated to quite a sight... still, she looked down to the capsule in her right hand and smiled. Her trusty multi-purpose tool... the one kept for emergency purposes.

Okay, no, she wasn't a huge anal person, not for a long while, but... really, where else would she put this multi-tool in? Her vagina?

Funny as that would be, it would have been more obvious for people to look up there, at least in her ass she can take stuff up pretty damn deep. Deeper than most people would bother to check... at least if it were done legally, but even then, nobody's decided to do that to her so far yet.

... but damn would she love it if someone did. Stir up her ass like crazy...

Her eyes widened, she'd been fingering her ass already without thinking, and she didn't even notice how long she'd been moaning already. That would have totally woken up someone in the dorms!

Gulping and getting herself together, she leaned down onto the door and looked at the small capsule she had, she clicked it and a number of tools appeared before her, picking the lock-pick, she then got to work on opening their lock...

At least she would have, if the door didn't open so suddenly. Her eyes went wide in panic and she froze as she looked up... seeing a tall blond stud with blue eyes and scraggly hair, wearing... nothing. His large cock looking  _very_  hard and ready to penetrate some holes, making her unconsciously lick her lips as she stared at it.

Without thinking, she smiled and stood straight, matching his height easily, and put a hand to her hip... something he seemed mimic by crossing his arms. Then, she opened her mouth to speak...

"Are you the escort I ordered? I didn't know I ordered a blond." she joked, before realizing that they both said it at the same time...

What?

* * *

Jaune was restless. Fuck, no, more than that, he was god damn horny. Okay, look, first, he can't be blamed for masturbating in his team's dorm room while they're asleep, no, fuck that. Seriously, how could anyone even keep their heads straight while being surrounded by all these hot people in Beacon?!

The worst thing though... Jaune guiltily looked to the side and bit his lip, watching Pyrrha as she slept peacefully in her bed. God fucking damn it, even while asleep she looked so fucking sexy, her nightgown certainly wasn't helping either, with how it didn't do much to hide her curves and such. He could just see the top of her chest and her head, but somehow that was enough to set him on fire. God how he would just love to get his dick in between those huge tits. They were nothing against Yang's tits, no of course not, and far from Glynda's, but boy was she stacked.

The thing is, her ass was really sexy as well, Jaune just... He suppressed a growl, and continued pumping his dick harder under the covers.

Now, usually, he'd be doing this in the communal showers or somewhere outside where nobody would notice it (he actually didn't care, he'd do it anywhere), but fuck, he couldn't really do that when he just woke up from his sleep so suddenly with a huge boner he just couldn't ignore. If he did try to ignore it though, it would just get worse, and he really can't have himself masturbating in Port's class to pass the time again...

Though that probably wouldn't be a bad idea, that's much more productive than just sleeping his ass off there.

It was getting harder and harder to get through every day without him having to bust a nut at least once, once he'd pretty much masturbated in all of his classes on that day. How he hadn't gotten noticed, he doesn't know, but as long as he was still okay... he'd keep doing it. It brought a bit of a fun thrill to it that made nutting that much better. He was never satisfied though—he never seemed to be, and now he was really just starting to wonder if he should just go get an escort or something just to sate his desires a bit... but then he'd still need them here in Beacon, so that was a no-go.

"Fucking hell..." Jaune groaned as silently as he could while pumping harder and harder, he was far from over with this one, and it annoyed him. It really did feel like he was lasting longer and longer with each session he has, it was a huge pain, especially when he had to deal with his little problem quickly.

God how he wished he'd have some girl he could fuck already... he could go for Pyrrha but she didn't seem like the type who'd like that kind of friends-with-benefits relationship. And he was failing with Weiss so go figure.

Yang... ha, no. That was basically a death wish, she'd kill him if he ever so much as asked. Blake and Nora are obviously not going to be interested in it so... really that left him with nothing. The transfer students for the Vytal Festival maybe? But even then... yeah, no that's just not going to work out anytime soon.

Fuck he really needed a tight little pussy he could fuck right now, God how he wished he could just... fuck someone right now.

"Ah..." a moan made its way to his ear, and he blinked. That wasn't him, was it? He stopped pumping his dick for a moment and strained his ears, looking around his room to check.

Nope, his teammates were still sound asleep so where...

"Ah, fuck..." That was definitely a woman, and definitely not him, nor his teammates... Jaune looked to the door and narrowed his eyes. Outside? "Mmh..." Yep... that was someone alright. Did the Gods answer his wish or something? ... Probably not, so he sighed and just got out of his bed, not even bothering to put on anything at this point. Whoever was outside, seemed like she needed some help with something, and his dick was very much ready to help with that.

He knew he wasn't thinking right at this point, but he didn't really care anymore, and could anyone really blame him? This would be his only chance now, and he could hardly care anymore. He wouldn't want to get expelled or get imprisoned of course, but if he did... well, he always has a backup plan for it, so he should be fairly fine.

As he was walking to the door, he heard the moans start to die out and heard a small shifting sound from outside the door. Jaune just sighed and opened it anyways, deciding to just follow through it now, seeing as he'd gotten himself this far.

When he opened the door, he was... not that surprised to see a naked girl, but what was odd was how she seemed to have a suspiciously familiar multi-tool, was bent over towards the door... and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Looking eerily similar to him, if in a more feminine way.

They both blinked, and she stood straight, putting a hand to her hip just as he crossed his arms.

"Are you the escort I ordered? I didn't know I ordered a blond." Jaune joked, only to realize that she seemed to say it at the same time as well, making him freeze.

What?

Jaune narrowed his eyes, as did the blonde, "Okay..." They both started at the same time, it was actually kind of creepy, "Why are you out here naked?" he asked, just as she asked: "Why are you in there naked?"

They both frowned at each other, but nevertheless, they answered, at the same time again, Jaune with "I was busting a nut, and this is my team's dorm." And the girl with "I was flicking the bean, and that's my team's dorm."

They both blinked at that, staring at each other incredulously before raising a brow in question, "Really?" they both asked at the same time, smile creeping up their faces.

Oh. This might be better than he'd thought...

Before anything though... Jaune turned back, and saw that the rest of his team were still asleep, he looked to the girl outside and smirked at her. She seemed to understand what he was going to do as she gave him a look that bordered on seductive and cute, something which turned him more than it should have.

He walked back to the room quickly, taking care to be silent as he went and picked up his scroll, then going out of the door, seeing the girl step back to let him through and then closing it as silently as he can.

He placed the scroll down on the ground just beside the door before staring at the blonde before him, her doing the same to him, taking in every inch of her body, seeing how wet she seemed to be, probably from taking a bath somewhere and having no towel... he slowly looked lower and lower, seeing her fairly sizeable tits which could give Yang a run for her money, with it just barely losing out, and then to her shapely hips... down to her dripping wet pussy. No, it wasn't just wet from the water, Jaune could see that, but... it seemed to be wet on its own fluids as well...

He looked back up, and realized just how tall she was, around exactly the same height as him—and she licked her lips, while he grinned at her.

"You seem to be dripping wet down there." Jaune said to her as he moved closer towards her, grabbing her ass with his right hand and placing a hand behind her head.

The girl growled at that, "And you seem to be quite hard down there as well." She said a hand on his member and the back of his head.

Then they both went in and locked lips, eyes closed as the kiss quickly turned heated, tongues rolling out into each other's moths practically immediately as they sucked on each other's tongues.

They were new to this, but somehow they were doing really well, both of them feeling over the moon just from the pleasure they felt from each other alone. But it wasn't only their mouths doing the work, their hands were quite busy exploring the other's body as well, Jaune taking in every inch of this blonde's body and her doing so with him as well. He placed a hand on one of her large breasts, smiling as he could feel a moan coming out of her mouth as he squeezed and fondled it, making sure to explore as much as she can while his other hand was massaging her ass and slowly moving into her vagina to play with it as well. All of that while she roamed his own, tracing her hands across his slowly growing muscles and slightly toned body, before she went to his dick and started pumping it, him moaning into her mouth as they continued to suck each other out...

Eventually they had to gasp for air, and they stared at each other with lust coating their deep blue eyes. Jaune quickly pushed her into a wall a few feet beside team RWBY's door, he hoped it didn't make too much of a noise, but even still, he didn't stop, and she didn't seem to either, as she just pulled his head back in for another deep and long kiss where they tried to attain dominance over the other's mouth—neither seemingly holding ground for long as the battle stayed even.

Jaune's hand found itself near her pussy, and she raised one of her legs to wrap around him in response, giving him easier access to her pussy, something he didn't waste time to take advantage of as he started to assault it with his left hand, going under her thighs as he took time to rub her folds, teasing her, something he was rewarded with a moan and her pumping his dick faster, making him growl into their mouths. Though his finger 'accidentally' slipped into her pussy however with how wet it was, making her moan a little louder, but it was still very much muffled due to their mouths taking care of each other. He didn't waste time in exploring inside of her pussy either, taking care to notice every little point which seemed to make her moan loudly. Jaune was also groaning, feeling her improve in servicing his dick at a rapid pace.

Eventually, Jaune felt that he wouldn't just be satisfied with this, and it was something that the girl seemed to think as well as they both went out of the kiss at the same time and watched each other pant as they continued to pleasure each other's genitals.

"This isn't going to be enough, is it?" she asked, and Jaune smiled, taking pleasure in the look she gave him as he continually hit the perfect spot inside her pussy, which she reciprocated by pumping his dick quickly while squeezing all the sensitive points.

"No," Jaune breathed out, "No it won't." he said, before taking his finger out of her snatch, the blonde giving a throaty moan, and him groaning as she stopped pumping his dick.

They then positioned themselves so his dick would line up with her pussy, and she guided the dick towards her snatch. Before they proceeded though, Jaune looked up at her face, and her to his.

"What's your name?" they both asked at the same time, laughing as they realized the absurditiy of the situation and how well they just went along with it.

Then again, Jaune never really did care about the technicalities much. As long as it worked, it worked. And right now he was about to get some pussy, that was much better than anything.

Miraculously, they didn't speak at the same time this time, as the blonde went first, "Jeanne Arc." The blonde said, and Jaune smiled.

"Same. Mine's Jaune Arc. Spelled differently?" He asked, while he was slowly pushing his dick into her, and her slowly guiding his dick into her.

"Yeah." Jeanne said with a throaty moan, "I-I didn't expect for my wish to c-COME true though. Fuck, you're so big..." she said as he finished pushing his dick inside her. It was much easier than expected, and she seemed to be in bliss right now, so was he, but that made him wonder... As though she could read his mind—she likely can't but how else can he explain it—she spoke again, panting as she did, "I'm a virgin, well, at least up until this second, I just broke my hymen from how hard I keep fucking myself."

Jaune nodded, "Beacon isn't exactly easy on our hormones..." he muttered, groaning as he slowly pushed in and out of her,

Jeanne moaned, "Y-Yeah... Ah... you're so good..."

"And you're so tight... fuck this is so much better than I expected." Jaune groaned, pushing in and out of her as he pushed her against the wall, her right leg raised to wrap behind his waist

"I know, right? Fuck... you—Ah-mmphhh!" Jeanne couldn't finish her words as he wrapped his lips around her own again, muffling her moans once more.

Jaune was in cloud nine right now, what he was feeling right now was just so indescribably good it was making him go crazy. What did they say again...? Oh right, go fuck yourself? Yeah, he's doing exactly that, and holy fuck did it feel amazing. He was pushing in and out of her faster and faster, it was making him go crazy how good it felt, and he imagined it was making her go crazy as well, if her hands frantically pulling at the back of his face and his hair alongside her moans were anything to go by.

Jaune held her leg up when it looked as though she was getting fatigued by it, pushing her into the wall harder and pounding her tight little snatch harder and harder. They didn't take long collecting air for their lungs as they continued to go to town, connecting each other's faces near immediately as they get the air they need, exploring the depths of each other's mouths, Jeanne pulling him deeper into the kiss as he pushed deeper into it as well, never once stopping in his quest to orgasm as he pushed his dick into her harder and deeper with every moment.

At some point, it seemed like Jeanne was just a moaning mess as she barely even assaulted his tongue back, letting his tongue dominate her mouth and throat as his tongue barely reached it there, Jeanne's eyes as dilated and unfocused as it could be.

"Fuck... I'm close...!" Jaune gasped out as he released himself from their passionate kiss,

Jeanne just looked at him with glossy eyes and a tongue lolling out of her mouth, "Don't pull out... Just... ahh... inside..." she managed to get out as she raised her other leg, Jaune holding it as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm not letting you go...!" Jeanne said, biting her lip as she did her best to keep her noises down.

Jaune looked at her face as she stared at him with lidded eyes and a look that showed that she was close as well. He grit his teeth and got ready, adjusting their positions even as he continued to push his dick in and out of her, when she tightened her arms and legs around him, she stared at him, he stared at her as well, and she nodded slowly... taking that as a cue to enact his plan, he pushed into her  _hard_ , going deeper into her than before, she arched herself back with a silent scream, her voice seemingly failing her as he reached deep into her core, hitting just the right spot...

Jaune didn't let up though, and he continued to assault that point over and over again really quickly, Jeanne just about becoming a writhing mess, but she kept her grip on him, and she had her teeth grit as she kept her face level with him.

He was getting insanely close. Any more and he would...

"Do it... cum!" Jeanne whispered, pulling him in for a kiss as he hilted himself deep inside her, Jaune cumming into her as her walls clamped down on his dick, shooting loads upon loads of cum into her womb. Jeanne moaned loudly into their kiss, wrapping herself around him tightly as they both reached their climax, slowly loosening her grip as they both finished their orgasms...

They then separated from their kiss and took deep breaths, staring at each other with lopsided grins.

"Fuck... that was like—" Jeanne started, letting out a moan as he pulled out of her,

"—the best thing ever." Jaune finished, walking back and slowly sitting down on the floor next to the door to their dorm, his scroll being in the floor, just beside them as he leaned back on the wall, Jeanne sitting on his legs in front of him.

She smiled and looked down to her pussy, before frowning, and he frowned as well, watching his cum seeping out of it and onto the floor, "Wait a minute..."

"This is going to lead to some awkward talk with mom and dad... and our sisters..."

"Siblings." Jeanne corrected, making Jaune look up to her with a raised brow, she just shrugged, "Where I came from, I have seven brothers."

"I have seven sisters..." Jaune blinked, putting a hand to his chin, "So is your world like... just the same people here but opposite gender?"

"Unless Professor Ozpin is a girl here, then no, not really. I think it just affects our siblings and us." Jeanne said, crossing her arms beneath her breasts, making Jaune turn to it, "You like 'em?" she asked, bouncing them slightly.

"Yeah. Didn't think I'd get a fairly large pair that would be able to stand up to Yang's if I were a girl..." Jaune muttered, poking one of her breasts with his fingers, making her giggle. He looked up at her, and smiled, "You're pretty cute."

"Same for you. Just my type of guy." Jeanne said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid closer to him.

"I'm glad we can agree on everything then." Jaune laughed wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking her on the lips, something she met with and turned into a deep kiss... but they just kissed, nothing more than that, and they separated. "Man, I always wanted to do that."

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Jeanne said, laughing as she went in to hug him tightly, something which he reciprocated as she sighed happily, "I'd always wanted to do this as well."

Jaune chuckled, "I think we've just crossed off pretty much half of our bucket list already with everything that we've done in the past..." Jaune looked at his scroll, "... hour. Shit... we have classes today." It was 3:30AM already and it was Monday, so they both knew that it would only be a matter of time before students would start to pour out of their dorm rooms...

Jeanne groaned, "Fuck... and I wanted more too..." she moaned out rubbing her body on him, an action which unfortunately made Jaune's member go erect once more.

Jaune just sighed, "Well... guess we'll just have to get around this. Wait, we should probably go to Professor Ozpin about this, he might be able to help you go back or something."

"But we both know that I don't want to go back, nor would you want me to go back... Come on, let's go fuck in the showers." Jeanne said,

Jaune rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's get some clothes for ourselves first though." He said, "We still need to figure out how you're going to stay here... oh shit, you don't have Crocea Mors with you, do you?"

At that question, Jeanne's eyes widened, "Oh no! Fuck... I want to go back now, if at least to get Crocea Mors with me. I still want to be a Huntress!"

"Welp..." Jaune sighed, "You know what we're going to do."

"Yeah, Ozpin..." Jeanne muttered, before looking down at his dick, "Though... a quickie in the showers will also be appreciated."

"I know. It's not like we're going to forget about that." Jaune laughed, "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this


End file.
